Stormy Nights
by Arashi Seitenshi
Summary: Various one-shots, generally unrelated to each other. Leans toward alternate pairings. [RECENT: small, humorous piece regarding Kira and Cagalli]


**Title:** Untitled  
**Authoress:** Arashi  
**Fandom:** Gundam SEED  
**Genre:** General, Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Comments:** Just a cute moment between siblings - basically an exercise for me to start writing some more. No real point to it.  
  
Cagalli's eyes nearly crossed as she stared intently at her glass. She was absolutely certain she had poured nothing more than lemonade into it – but, oddly, it looked very much like the champagne being passed around by waiters.  
  
Quite strange.  
  
The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully and turned to her escort. "Athr—"  
  
Oh, right. He was in the bathroom, wasn't he?  
  
She turned to her other side. "Kira?"  
  
Odd. He wasn't there either.  
  
Cagalli frowned in annoyance, feeling quite abandoned indeed. "What brother would leave his little sister out to fend for herself?" she huffed, as always never noticing how Kira was suddenly older than her when it was convenient to be so.  
  
"You're the one who left the table, Cagalli," came a familiar (and rather resigned) voice from over her left shoulder. She turned around sharply to glare at her sibling.  
  
"I did no such thing!" she announced firmly, pointing at him accusingly – glass still in hand. "I haven't moved a step all evening."  
  
When Kira simply stared at her, Cagalli scowled. "Besides, I hate things like this. Why did I have to come?"  
  
"You wanted to come to Milliaria's wedding," he replied cautiously, deftly taking the glass from her hand. He could smell the alcohol easily, and knew all too clearly that her innocent lemonade was – still – at their table. Obviously she had picked up the champagne absently while distracted by Athrun's absence.  
  
The only question was exactly how many refills she'd had before he finally caught up with her.  
  
"Oh. Right." The girl blinked, obviously surprised. "I forgot."  
  
"Forgot?" Kira grabbed her wrist before she began walking away (apparently without realizing it), and bit back the smallest sigh. Where _was_ Athrun, anyway?  
  
Cagalli stumbled at the small yank, collapsing against her brother's chest. Fighting a yawn (it was unladylike to yawn in public, her nurse had always told her), she half-snuggled against him. It was so much easier than standing, especially since the floor was beginning to rock.  
  
"Perhaps you should lay down," Kira offered, half-dragging and half-propelling her in the direction of the stairs, trying desperately to catch Milly's eye.  
  
"Only if the bed doesn't move," she muttered rebelliously, moving her feet with great reluctance.  
  
"It won't move." Kira ducked into the hall, deciding the stairs would be too great a feat, and swept Cagalli into his arms – wincing when she smacked at his hands, her sense of propriety apparently outraged.  
  
"Stop that this instant, knave!" she commanded, her purse whacking his nose.  
  
Kira staggered into the wall, both amused by her words and frustrated by her actions. "_What_ did you just say?"  
  
Her hands stopped, and Cagalli looked up at him curiously. "That's what you're supposed to say in these situations." She nearly reeked of authority as she informed him of that apparent fact.  
  
"Maybe a millennia ago," Kira muttered, thankful of her ceased wriggling. Taking the chance, he began to walk quickly down the corridor, counting the doors they passed. His room was on the sixth to the right, including closets – ah. There. "This would be so much easier if you were staying on the first floor with the rest of us," he noted, trying to keep his grasp from slipping and opening the door at the same time.  
  
Cagalli slapped her hands over her eyes. "Don't drop me!"  
  
"I'm not going to…" Huff. Shove. "…drop…" Kira staggered, lost his balance, and fell with her onto his bed. "…you," he finished lamely.  
  
Her lips twisted into a pout. "You dropped me."  
  
"Onto the bed," Kira countered, pushing off of her and straightening his jacket. "Better than the floor."  
  
"You lied," she accused.  
  
"On accident," he muttered, closing the door and flipping the light switch.  
  
Cagalli immediately began an attempt at burrowing under the blankets. "You lied," she insisted, just before falling off the edge of the bed - her skirts apparently were not ideal for such acrobatic feats.  
  
"On _accident_," Kira pointed out once more, pulling her off the floor and turning her deftly. "Don't move, you're going to rip your dress."  
  
Cagalli gasped as though mortally wounded. "I never wear a dress!"  
  
"Of course not." He pulled down the zipper and flicked the straps off her shoulders, breathing a sigh of relief when the dress puddled around her feet safetly.  
  
Cagalli continued to protest loudly as he gently nudged her onto the bed, before picking up the dress and draping it over a chair. "They're too frilly."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"And they're _always_ green," she continued, scooting up on the bed until her back hit the headboard. Kira tucked the blanket around her as she began ticking off her top five peeves of dresses. "They never fit, and you have to do your hair too."  
  
Hair – right, she still had pins in hers. Kira gazed at the elegant coiffure dubiously, and decided that she could deal with it in the morning.  
  
"Then there's perfume," she added indignantly. "Do I stink? Of course I don't stink – so why do I need perfume? What's wrong with not wearing perfume?"  
  
Her brother simply nudged her to the far end of the bed and claimed his half, not bothering to undress. Once she fell asleep, he was going to hunt Athrun down.  
  
Hunt him down, and figure out why the hell Cagalli had ever been allowed near alcohol.  
  
"Besides, men don't wear perfume," she went on grumpily.  
  
"Cologne."  
  
"Huh?" She gave him a look that clearly said 'What-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything?'  
  
"Nevermind…"  



End file.
